


guiltless

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Antichrist, Antique Shops, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is a Demon and a Mess(tm), Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rey is a mess, based on good omens, loosely, murder?, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: She watched as they started to leave the Garden when she first met him. Kylo Ren. The snake that told them both to eat the apple. “Honestly I didn’t think that God was serious about that whole casting them out of the Garden of Eden.” He said. Rey nearly jumped out of her body.“It’s God. Of course, God is serious.” She hissed. The demon that appeared next to her was tall, with dark raven black hair and eyes that looked like something in between snake eyes and human eyes. “Are you not even sorry for causing the downfall of the human race?”“Downfall?” He said. “I just gave them the ability to ask questions. If that leads to their downfall, maybe the human race didn’t deserve to live in the first place.” Rey didn’t say anything, she knew that replying to that with what she really thought could get her cast out of heaven.“Why are you even here right now?” She asked.“Just wanted to see them leave,” He said, “same as you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Good Omens with more adjustments to fit Reylo so I hope you enjoy!

 

Angels and demons have a black and white code that they are to stick to. Angels are good. Demons are bad. Angels do good things. Demons do bad things. But it had occured to Rey as soon as God had put Adam and Eve’s doom in such easy reach that perhaps that black and white code that they had wasn’t as black and white as it was supposed to be. Rey was the guardian of the East Gate to Eden, and the one who gave Adam and Eve a fighting chance. She knew that God wouldn’t approve of her doing that, but they had nothing else to defend them. They could die without any protection. She watched as they started to leave the Garden when she first met him. Kylo Ren. The snake that told them both to eat the apple. “Honestly I didn’t think that God was serious about that whole casting them out of the Garden of Eden.” He said. Rey nearly jumped out of her body.

“It’s God. Of course, God is serious.” She hissed. The demon that appeared next to her was tall, with dark raven black hair and eyes that looked like something in between snake eyes and human eyes. “Are you not even sorry for causing the downfall of the human race?” 

“Downfall?” He said. “I just gave them the ability to ask questions. If that leads to their downfall, maybe the human race didn’t deserve to live in the first place.” Rey didn’t say anything, she knew that replying to that with what she really thought could get her cast out of heaven. 

“Why are you even here right now?” She asked. 

“Just wanted to see them leave,” He said, “same as you.” 

“Right,” Rey stood there for a while before she turned around and reached out her hand. It was a dumb move. Even interacting with this demon could get her killed. But she did it anyways. She smiled and said, “My name’s Rey. And you?” He stared at her for a minute, probably wondering if she was serious or not before taking her hand. 

“Kylo,” 

Rey didn’t know that she was going to see this demon again. Rey didn’t know that one day she would actually come to care for him. Right now, they just watched as Adam and Eve disappeared over the horizon. “I think you did the right thing.” He told her. 

“That’s reassuring, coming from a demon.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Fine, I think that you did the wrong thing. Is that better?” 

“Yes,” Rey smiled, “much better.” 

* * *

 

To say that Kylo Ren and Rey had always cared about each other would not be a true statement. Kylo Ren had always cared about Rey, not the other way around. Because how was an angel supposed to know if anyone, much less a demon, cared about her? Especially when that demon was the demon that helped man commit the original sin. 

The next time that Rey and Kylo saw each other, Christ was getting crucified. It was rather gnarly, and Rey had to do everything in her power to keep herself from preventing the event from happening. “Are you here to gloat?” She said when Kylo appeared next to her.

“No,” He said. “I just wanted to see.” 

Rey turned, giving him a look that he knew was judgemental. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really. I wanted to know why someone was getting nailed to a cross.” 

“He’s dying for other people’s sins.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.” 

“I didn’t write this, I don’t make the rules.” 

“What would you do if you did write this?” 

“Just make everyone nice to each other?” Rey said. “And probably have less homophobia, that really isn’t necessary.” 

“Right,” He said. “It’s interesting that an angel says that, sounds like you’re questioning your boss’s judgement.” Rey winced as she listened to the noises coming from the cross. 

“I don’t think I can stomach this,” 

“Then why don’t we leave.” 

“Why would I leave with you?” 

Kylo made a face, but then left. 

Each time after that, it seemed that Rey was there to foil whatever evil plan that he had. Until one day the two of them were dressed in the outfits of knights, Rey was of the Round Table, Kylo was the opposing knight. He took off his helmet and watched her as she sauntered up to him on her horse through the fog. 

She took off her helmet. “What’re you doing?” She asked. “Why did you get off your horse?” 

“I’m tired,” He said. 

“Being tired shouldn’t be an excuse,” She told him, “get back on your horse, we have things to do.” 

“Do we really though?” He asked “Or are we just aimlessly canceling each other out over and over again?” Rey got off her horse, and Kylo guessed that he had made a point that made sense to her. 

“Then what do you suppose that we should do?”  
“Why don’t we stop fighting each other?” 

Rey blinked. “Why would we do that?” 

“Do you actually hate me?” Rey didn’t say yes, that she did. She didn’t say anything. “I don’t’ hate you, and plus everywhere we go we just cancel each other out. So why do we just, not?” The two of them stood there in silence for a bit before she nodded. 

“I suppose that I get your point,” 

“So we won’t fight anymore?” 

“No, we won’t fight anymore.” She said. 

“But I will keep my eye on you. If you do something too bad I will throw you back into hell myself.” Kylo raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Noted,” 

* * *

 

 

**_2012_ **

Modern humans had a fascination with the past, and that was where Rey came in. Rey owned one of the world’s largest antique shops, and although it may have not looked like that from the inside, it always seemed to have that certain antique thing that people were looking for. Plus, the complimentary tea that Rey always had was quite good, and humans loved it. Rey loved it, not really doing much outside what humans did. 

It was a peaceful life. Many people discounted the joys of a peaceful life. All except for a demon that came over every Sunday. She could feel his presence when he came to the door, opening the door even though it said that it was closed. It seemed like a long time, in between each Sunday, where so many things happened that both of them had to catch up to. Today Kylo didn’t use the door, he was just sitting on top of her counter, staring at his phone. Rey jumped when she came to the front. “Sorry I was organizing shelves, didn’t hear the bell.” She said. 

“No worries,” He put his phone away and stared at her. There was something about the way that Kylo Ren stared at her, compared to everyone else. It was already off putting that a demon with eyes that were somewhere between an angel and a snake would stare at her in such a way, but there was something else. Some other emotion that she had never been able to decipher. “So, tea?” Tea. 

Having tea with a demon is something that one might not think would be a pleasurable thing, but it was to Rey. At least with this demon, he wasn’t that bad. Plus he always wore new outfits, the newest fashionable things that he thought suited him. His ability to work both masculine and feminine clothing was something that Rey appreciated greatly. “What tea?” Rey asked. It was always black. Today it was different.

“Jasmine,” That was the kind that Rey normally drank. 

“Two Jasmine teas,” Rey smiled and went to the back to put a kettle on. 

“I still don’t understand why don’t just snap your fingers and have the tea appear in front of you. It’s so much faster.” Kylo called. 

“Because some things are more satisfying the human way.” Rey sighed. She liked doing things the human way, then cheapening them when miracles and magic. Plus, she knew that the one time that she had done that before Kylo had come over, he complained about the tea being too bitter. So she made it the way that she knew that she could guarantee that he liked it. 

“So, how has your week been?” She asked him. The two of them sat down and got to their tea.  “Oh, just doing bad things.” Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Did you murder anyone?” 

“No, no. That takes too much effort.” He told her. “Traffic jams, that sort of thing. Car accident that caused a four hour delay.” 

Rey smiled, “How evil.” She said. 

“You do anything?” 

“Sold some books,” She told him, “yelled at some teenagers for trying to steal a vase. Nothing much, really.” 

“Right,” He said. 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren wished that he could tell what Rey was thinking sometimes. For an angel, she wasn’t as pure as she claimed to be. He could tell. There was something in her eyes that just let him know that she was more like him than she claimed to be. She was also probably the only angel who Kylo really cared about. The girl who gave away her flaming sword because she wanted to protect the human race. The two of them had known each other since the Garden of Eden and he thought the world of her, although he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Do you ever think about the Antichrist?” He said. 

“The Antichrist?” Rey said. “I’m pretty sure Metatron said that that was just a joke that God told him.” Kylo raised an eyebrow. 

“Hell thinks that they’re real.” He said. “They’ve taken up looking for him.” 

“I thought that hell called that off.” Rey said. 

“They had, but people are getting bored. The humans are starting to destroy themselves and Hell wants to further it.” Rey shook her head. 

“You don’t want that to happen, right?” Kylo shrugged, leaning back in his seat. 

“I mean, it doesn’t really matter right. If Heaven doesn’t think that the Antichrist is real and Satan hasn’t stuck his junk in any girl for the past five hundred or so years, then it’s probably not real. Right?” 

“I guess that’s right,” 

* * *

 

It wasn’t right. 

The Antichrist was very real, he just hadn’t been born — as far as both the demons and the angels knew. Satan was the type of person who liked a challenge, and he was lying in wait for the day that he would be most powerful and God had left the humans. In 2008, there were a lot of things that happened, a lot of turmoil that was keeping both heaven and hell busy, and that was when he walked amongst men and found a girl that he thought suited his needs. She was the wife of a politician that liked to accuse people of not being born in the US, neglected and only staying with the politician because of his money, it was quite easy to do what he felt like he needed and sire a child with her. 

And thus, the Antichrist was born, and Satan went back into the depths of hell. He would let the child do the rest of his work. 

* * *

 

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Kylo asked. He knew what the answer was going to be, but he asked anyway. He always did. Rey was rigid, she looked tired. Although it was impossible for an angel to be tired. 

“You know that we can’t do that.” She said. Kylo pressed his lips together. 

“Right, I guess you’re right.” He got up. His tea was not done, and neither were his biscuits, but he didn’t care. 

“I’m going to go.” He said. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To do demon things,” He told her, “probably make a pop star get arrested or something like that.” 

“You don’t have to do that stuff.” Kylo turned back to glare at her. 

“I’m a demon, what else would I do?” 

He left. 

* * *

 

Kylo used to be the type of demon that would scare people, be the monster that people saw when they were paralyzed in their beds, he would terrify the masses and wreak general havoc among men. But that was only when he and Rey were fighting. It was almost like he would prove a point that he was a demon, and he would do things that most other demons found frightening. Hell loved him more than anything when he did that. 

They still loved him, but Kylo Ren did not do as much of the paralyzing people and striking fear into the hearts of men. There was just so much effort that he had to put into that, and it seemed like everywhere he would go and do that, Rey would be right behind him and the two would cancel each other out. So Kylo lied, because all demons lied, and he took credit for the things that human would do to themselves. 

The French Revolution? Hell thought that was his doing. 

The Salem Witch Trials? Kylo. 

Most wars in the past century? Kylo Ren. It wasn’t really him. Humans were just pieces of shit that didn’t really need a lot of bad influence to do stupid and bad things, but Kylo loved them for that. 

Kylo mainly hung around his apartment and listened to music, drinking Rose and buying things off Amazon because he could. He hated to say that the thing that he looked forward to the most was seeing Rey. 

But was it wrong to enjoy the company of someone, even if they were on different sides than you?

Was Kylo even supposed to worry about doing something wrong? Demons were  _ supposed to do wrong things,  _ so was enjoying the company of an enemy a right thing for a demon to do? Maybe it was. Either way Rey was the only person Kylo really enjoyed being around and tea with her was the thing that he enjoyed most. He would think about her and drink, sometimes nap until Sunday came around, or just dick around and do minor level demon things. 

Today, he would not be able to do that. Phasma, Lilith's daughter, was waiting for him on his couch. “The Antichrist,” She said, “he’s been found.” 

* * *

 

While Rey might’ve been an angel, she didn’t really enjoy the company of other angels. They were much more frigid than she was, much less concerned with humans. Rey liked humans. That’s why she warded her store from most angels being able to pop into her store unannounced. But Luke Skywalker always managed to break down the spells that she used to make sure that they didn’t pop in unannounced. “What are you doing here?” She asked as she wiped down her counter. 

“I have news from Heaven.” He said. 

“And are you going to tell me what it is or are you waiting for a dramatic pause?” 

“The Antichrist is real.” Rey nearly choked. 

“What?” 

“He’s real, and he’s been found.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Knowing that you aren’t supposed to tell the person you tell everything for the safety of the world was something that made Rey nervous. She knew that not telling Kylo the Antichrist had been found would be better for the good of the world, but the notion of lying to him was awful. It bit at her all day. Rey didn’t tell Kylo about the Antichrist for all of about five minutes. She knew that it would be a bad idea to tell a demon, because clearly the demon would want to start the apocalypse. “I have something to tell you,” He told her Sunday when they met for tea. 

“I have something I need to tell you as well,” She said. She felt jittery, not exactly sure what to do as she poured some Jasmine tea. For the first time in a while, she took the whiskey out of her cabinet too and poured some in each cup. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“You go first,” He said. 

“No, you can go.” 

“You just poured alcohol in your tea and you never drink, tell me what happened.” Rey sighed. 

“Fine,” She pressed her lips together for a second as she thought about the fact that she was most definitely not doing the right thing. “We found the Antichrist.” 

“Oh, I know.” He said. Rey raised an eyebrow.

“What?” 

“That was what I was about to tell you too.” She guessed that that made sense. 

“Right,” 

“Yeah,” The two of them stayed silent for a while. “I was just kind of thinking about staying out of it, if I’m being honest with you. The Antichrist just sounds like a lot of drama that I don’t want to deal with.” Rey took a sip of her tea. 

“I guess that makes sense.” 

“Are you going to try and find the Antichrist or—” 

“I mean I don’t want to, but I have to.” She was so tired. “Have to fight the Great War, like the rest of the angels.” Kylo made a face. “What?”

“You’re nothing like the rest of the angels, so I think that making you be like the rest of the angels is just cruel. To say the least.” 

“I don’t know if that was supposed to be a compliment or not?” 

“It is, you’re not as judgemental.” 

“Well then, thank you for the compliment.” The two of them kept drinking their tea. “Kylo?” 

“Yeah,” 

“About last week—” 

“We don’t have to discuss that,” He told her. “It’s fine. I got angry for no reason.” Rey nodded, wanting to tell him that she was sorry for not being able to give him what he wanted. She wished that she could. She wished so bad that she could. 

“Right.” She said. “Well, would you like to go get dinner with me later?” It was the first time in a while that Kylo genuinely smiled. 

“That’d be lovely, sweetheart.” Rey could feel herself turning bright red. That’s when the smirk came back. Rey rolled her eyes. “So it’s a date.”

Rey was about to open her mouth to object, but she did not, remembering what happened the last time that she had done such a thing. “Sure,” She smiled. “Sure.”

 

***

Rey had known Kylo Ren since the beginning of the dawn of man, and yet she still got nervous every time they got dinner together. It was around five when Kylo came back to get her. “Are you okay?” He said when he saw her. 

“Yeah,” She said, “why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Nothing,” He shook his head for a minute. “Are you ready to go or not?” He held out his hand and she actually took it. She never did that, but for some reason today it just felt right. “So, I have a reservation for a really fancy place that I thought you would like.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, they have this really fancy chandelier. It’s a beautiful restaurant.” Rey smiled at that. He knew that she liked those sort of things. “Are you ready to have a good night?” 

“Yes,” She said. “I can’t wait.” 

***

The date was good. There wasn’t very much to talk about when you know everything about each other for the longest time in the world, the two of them could just exist in the same place as they enjoyed their food. The way Rey would look up at Kylo and smile was something that Kylo enjoyed. Just the little details. “You have something on your mind,” Rey said. 

_ You.  _ “What’re you talking about?” He shook his head, using the usual smirk to brush her off. 

“Oh just about how the world might end any day now and I really don’t give a shit about it?” Rey raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“That’s not funny,” She took a sip of her water and kept eating. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just, a lot of people are going to die in the apocalypse I don’t think that it’s funny to joke about. Even if we want to be left out of it.” Kylo guessed that she was right, it was messed up to joke about the world ending. Especially when you could do something about it, but weren’t going to. There was an awkward lull in conversation, and Kylo briefly considered going back to hell. 

“Right. You’re right. Sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay,” When Rey smiled, it was like everything was right with the world. “Let’s just change the subject,” 

“Of course,” 

***

When Rey got back to her antique shop, an angel was waiting for her. “Jesus,” She nearly jumped out of her vessel when she saw them lurking in their in the dark, waiting for her. 

“Language,” The nameless, genderless angel warned her.

“Right, sorry.” 

“I was going to wait for you inside, but there’s angel warding everywhere. Care to enlighten me as to why that is?” 

“No,” Rey shrugged. She didn’t have to tell an angel that didn’t even have a rank what her reasoning was to warding angels away from her antique shop. 

The angel shook it’s head. “I am here to deliver you a message, a warning from Metatron.” Metatron? Metatron never got mixed up in any affairs. 

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“Okay it’s from Michael, he told me to tell you that so you’d take it more seriously.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I appreciate your candor,” 

“Anyways, the message. You cannot avoid the war. You will serve in the war or you will fall from grace. It is your choice to make.” The angel’s monotone voice made Rey feel sick. 

“Okay then,” She turned back to her shop. “I’m going to go now.”  
“You need to make a choice, Rey.” 

“I will,” She started walking to her door. “Bye,” She slammed the door when the angel disappeared, sighing loudly. This wasn’t going to be pretty.


End file.
